


What the Frag Did I Do Last Night?

by EHSparkwoman



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Morning After, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: Clampdown reports an Energon find to the rest of the pack, and they go and investigate. What they find is good... until the morning after that is.





	What the Frag Did I Do Last Night?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it. Probably a very good thing, considering what I write… I can’t believe nobot else thought of this! A klik = 1.2 minutes.

Steeljaw onlined his optics, and immediately winced at the throbbing in his head. _Just what did I do last night?_ He shuddered. The surface he was lying on felt harder than his berth. He carefully reached out a claw and patted the surface. Earth. He’d recharged on the ground. Like some sort of earth dog. He then realised he had a sticky sensation between his legs. He glanced down and saw… _Why on Cybertron would I have my spike panel retracted?_ He wondered; covering his optics in embarrassment. Anybot would have saw if he had an erotic dream. He also noted dried fluid covering his array, inner thighs and stomach. _Ugh… That’s going to be annoying to try and clean now… Better get up and try._ Steeljaw sat up slowly; it felt like Thunderhoof was stomping inside his head as he tried. That was when he realised he wasn’t alone. The rest of the pack was lying not far away from him. And, rather disturbingly, they seemed to be in a similar condition as he was; dried fluid streaking their arrays; legs and stomachs. That was when it started to come back to him.

XxX

“Hey! I found a stray energon signal in an underground cave near here. And my guess is the ‘bots don’t know it’s there!” Clampdown shouted to his… team mates he supposed. Steeljaw had made him one of the team; even though Thunderhoof didn’t like it.

“Yous better not be lying, snitch; or I’ll…”

“Thunderhoof, is that any way to treat a brother? Let us go with him and collect the energon, or perhaps another recruit.”

“We can’t all go. Who’ll guard the base and make sure that the ‘bots don’t come snooping round ‘ere?” Underbite asked. Fracture deployed both of his mini-cons in answer.

“They’ll make sure nobot comes in here.” Fracture sounded sure of himself.

“Are yous really going to trust the guarding of our base to a couple of mini-cons?” Thunderhoof asked. Both mini-cons shouted at him in indignation.

“Hey! Just ‘cos we’re little doesn’t mean we don’t know how to fight!” Divebomb extended his claws.

“Besides; if we hide somewhere in base where we can keep an optic on things and the ‘bots do come snooping around…” Airazor started to say; hoping either Fracture or Divebomb would finish the sentence.

“They’ll think its empty and leave.” Steeljaw realised; that was a sound strategy. The two mini-cons scampered off somewhere and the rest of the pack headed off after Clampdown. A short while later; they were stood outside the cave. Underbite began snuffling the ground.

“There’s definitely energon in here.” He told them, wanting to head inside the cave to investigate.

“See! What’d I tell ya?”

“I just hope this ain’t one of your traps, snitch.” Thunderhoof glared at him before following Underbite into the cave.

“If this _is_ a trap, shouldn’t Clampdown go in first?” Fracture didn’t trust him either.

“Fine! I’ll go in first.” Clampdown scurried sideways into the cave; the rest of the pack following closely behind him. After a little walking; they found a very small stash of energon.

“See! Just energon; no tricks or traps!” Underbite wandered over and sniffed at it.

“This smells like energon, but really strong stuff.” He informed the others. Grins crossed the faces of the other four.

“Good find, brother. Let us get this back to base so we can share it.” Steeljaw silently wished he’d found this particular stash on his own; but if it was as strong as Underbite suggested it was… Maybe not. Conveniently; there were exactly five cubes, as if it had been intended for them to find it. They each grabbed a cube and made their way back to base. A short walk later and all of them had got settled in the main room of the base. Steeljaw lifted his cube and three of the others did the same.

“What yous gonna pontificate ‘bout now?” Thunderhoof asked, before raising his cube. Steeljaw ignored the rude question and made his speech.

“To new beginnings.” The other four echoed his sentiment before taking a drink. Four of them shuddered of with the taste; it might have been strong enough to fell a combiner. Underbite was the only one who didn’t; making them ponder exactly what sort of high grade he’d been drinking.

“Aw… come on you guys. You gotta join me in doing this!” Underbite’s comment confused them, making them realise he was affected by the high grade; he’d just had it before.

“Do what, brother?” Steeljaw asked, still shivering with the effects. That really was strong stuff.

“Down it!” Fracture’s optics widened in fear; who knew what kind of effects that stuff would have on him if he downed it in one.

“I’m not sure that’s…” Underbite cut him off.

“Unless you’re afraid?!” Fracture growled; a challenge had been set.

“No way.” He picked his cube back up; the other three doing the same. No Decepticon wanted other Decepticons to think he was a coward; unless you were Starscream, who seemed to make a career out of it.

“On three.” Thunderhoof started counting.

“One… two… three!” All five of them tipped the cubes back and downed the contents. Steeljaw, Thunderhoof and Fracture all put a hand to their foreheads; feeling dizzy with the effects of the high grade. Clampdown lay down on his back; thinking he might not feel it as much if he was horizontal. Underbite shivered; one of his front paws going to his tummy.

“Ah’m not sure that was a good idea…” He stomach shifted; making him feel a little queasy. Yes; he’d had this sort of high grade before, but couldn’t remember what had happened the night he did.

“Hey Steeljaw…” Fracture began to crawl his way over to the wolf-con.

“What is it?” Thunderhoof sniggered; he’d dropped calling them ‘brother’. Possibly because the wolf-con couldn’t think straight; Thunderhoof knew he couldn’t!

“Just wondering if your silver tongue feels as good as it sprouts lies.” Steeljaw’s optics widened as Fracture’s lips touched his. Steeljaw quickly started kissing back; sending his tongue out to caress his partner’s mouth. Fracture shivered; but it wasn’t from the high grade this time.

“Clampdown… you’re gonna wanna see this.” Underbite felt something else starting to bloom in his tummy.

“See what?” Clampdown sat up and was rendered silent. Fracture and Steeljaw were making out and it was making him run a little hot.

“You’re really big…” Thunderhoof had made his way over to Underbite; wobbling a little bit.

“Glad you noticed.” Underbite flexed his forearms quickly, before putting his paws back on the ground. He wasn’t going to try standing on his hind legs in this state.

“Care to show me how big, and fill me up?” Thunderhoof asked, before getting down on his hands and knees and… Underbite was shocked. Thunderhoof retracted his panel; baring both his valve and spike and… a small tufty protrusion from above his aft. _A tail?! Thunderhoof has a tail!_ Said tail was wagging back and forth a little. Clampdown stared; how come he never found out about _that_?! Underbite leaned forward and sniffed at the array.

“Woah! No bitin’, alright?” Underbite had no intentions of biting him.

“Ah’m not gonna bite ya. Ah am gonna taste ya though.” Thunderhoof moaned as he felt Underbite’s tongue lick up his array. Underbite was a little surprised he could taste transfluid already. _He must be really into this… Who’d a thought it?_ Underbite thought, licking the array again. Steeljaw and Fracture had stopped kissing when they heard the moan. They stared at what was going on, before turning back to each other.

“Care to do that to me?” Fracture asked the wolf-con; baring his array. Steeljaw bared his before answering.

“If you insist.” Fracture got up on to his hands and knees and presented his valve for Steeljaw. The wolf-con licked his lips before bringing his tongue to the already leaking valve. Fracture whined; almost the way he expected Steeljaw would.

“You taste really sweet…” Steeljaw told him between licks.

“Let me prep you?” Fracture asked; reaching a hand back to try and grasp Steeljaw’s spike.

“If you want to. But we’ll need to adjust position for that.” Steeljaw drew back, prompting a whine at the loss of contact. Steeljaw lay down and told Fracture what to do.

“You kneel above me; with your array pointing towards my face.” Fracture grinned, before complying. He kissed the tip of the wolf-con’s spike; prompting a whine remarkably like his own.

“On three?” Steeljaw asked.

“Alright… three!” Fracture slid his lips around Steeljaw’s spike and grinned at the moan this prompted from Steeljaw.

“That… was cheating.” Steeljaw shuddered; that felt too good. He decided to punish Fracture by sneaking an arm up. He readied two fingers and slid them inside. Fracture cried out around his spike at the shock intrusion. Fracture pulled off his spike.

“If that’s your punishment… I think I’d like you to punish me more.” Fracture smirked; a little happy that Steeljaw couldn’t quite see the flush on his cheeks from that treatment. Steeljaw pulled his fingers out and pressed his lips to the valve. Fracture didn’t wince; so Steeljaw knew he didn’t hurt the other mech. Fracture put his mouth back around the other’s spike as he felt Steeljaw’s tongue slide into his valve. Clampdown honestly didn’t know where to look. He never expected that the rest of the pack would end up fragging each other. Steeljaw and Fracture were both pleasuring each other with their mouths and Underbite… was licking Thunderhoof’s array while stroking the mob boss’ tail with one of his front paws.

“Spike me!” Thunderhoof shouted. Underbite grinned, baring his array. He’d never expected Thunderhoof to be submissive and like it. Thunderhoof glanced back and whined; Underbite was big there too. This might hurt. He shuttered his optics when he felt the head of the spike nudge his entrance. He felt the spike going in; but it didn’t hurt like he feared. Possibly because Underbite was going slowly; to help him adjust. He shivered when he felt the head of the spike touch the top of his valve. He heard a growl from Underbite as well.

“You’re bigger than Ah’d thought you’d be. Ah can’t fit my paw around what’s left outside ya.” Thunderhoof shivered; Underbite’s spike wasn’t completely in him. Clampdown bared his array; intending to stroke his spike while he watched this. Maybe he could imagine _he_ was spiking Thunderhoof; since he knew said mech would never let it happen. Steeljaw and Fracture had both paused when they heard Thunderhoof shout. They’d glanced to look at what was going on.

“Dibs!” Fracture shouted; pointing at Underbite’s spike. Steeljaw grinned, before turning back to his partner.

“Like me to do that to you?” Fracture nodded enthusiastically; apparently he thought they were both ready. He lifted up before moving to face the other two. He grinned when he saw the mob boss had shut his optics. He gestured to Steeljaw, who also grinned at the sight. The wolf-con manoeuvred himself behind Fracture and slid his spike inside. Fracture moaned; that felt much better than Steeljaw’s fingers. He felt the spike touch something deep inside and he moaned.

“Have… you done this before? You’re very tight.” Steeljaw winced a little at how much effort it took to slide his spike in.

“Once. With Drift. Only, he wasn’t called Drift then.” That made Steeljaw growl.

“Allow me to make this better for you than he did.”

“You already did. You’re bigger than he was.” Fracture’s comment earned a smirk from the wolf-con; not that he could see it. Underbite glanced over at the two of them. Steeljaw mouthed something that looked like ‘Thunderhoof isn’t looking’.

“Hey ‘Hoof!” Fracture shouted. Thunderhoof onlined his optics; which widened at the sight before him. Fracture kneeling in the same pose as he was with Steeljaw… mounting him, was not what he expected to see.

“Race you to overload!” Thunderhoof growled.

“Yer on, kid!” Steeljaw and Underbite took this as their cue and both began thrusting in and out of their partner. Both mechs being spiked moaned at the sensations; with both mechs doing the spiking whining and shivering. Fracture had a sneaking suspicion that he’d set himself up to lose this contest. He’d heard what Underbite said, and if that didn’t make a shiver go down his spinal strut. He snuck one of his hands between his legs and wrapped it around the base of his spike. He stroked it in time with Steeljaw’s thrusts. Thunderhoof could do little but moan as he was stretched to capacity. He was sure he could see stars every time the spike touched the top of his valve. His optics shuttered again and he bit his lip to keep his voice in check. He was a mob boss; not a whore! Fracture had no such qualms; this felt amazing and he was going to make sure Steeljaw knew it.

“Every time you thrust inside me…” Fracture moaned; cutting off his train of thought.

“Sh. I know how good it feels. You don’t need to tell me.” Steeljaw ran a hand between his legs and stroked the nub between his valve and spike. That stimulation was enough to push Fracture over the edge. He screamed; making Steeljaw wince at the volume of it. The valve rippling around his spike was enough to make Steeljaw overload with a howl. Underbite shook his head; unable to believe that Steeljaw howled when he climaxed. A few more thrusts and Thunderhoof shouted with overload as well. Underbite roared his completion with him; Thunderhoof’s overload setting off his own. About a klik later, all of them had stilled. Steeljaw pulled out first; there was something he wanted to do. Fracture shivered when he felt Steeljaw’s tongue licking his array.

“What are you doing?” He asked. Steeljaw paused and answered him.

“Cleaning you.” Fracture whined when Steeljaw started licking him again. Thunderhoof glanced up at that whine; shuffling himself off Underbite’s spike. He stilled when he saw what Steeljaw was doing.

“Want me to do that for you?” Underbite growled in his audio.

“No way.” Underbite had expected that and pulled out of Thunderhoof.

“Hey Hoof, I won. So that means I get to pick the position for us when we frag.” Thunderhoof didn’t recall what the conditions of that little bet were; but didn’t argue.

“Now how about one of you guys come help me!” Clampdown shouted at them. All of them turned to look and saw the crab mech had his spike on show and it was erect.

“I don’t think you need any help from us.” Steeljaw smirked.

“Hey, have you tried self-servicing with these things? I can’t squeeze too hard or…”

“I’ve got a better idea of how you can use that blabbermouth.” Thunderhoof made his way over to Clampdown; making the crab like mech shiver in fear. What was the mob boss going to do to him? He was surprised when Thunderhoof knelt down; presenting his array for him.

“Use that mouth of yours and clean me off.” Clampdown pondered why Thunderhoof would do this; but made his way forward to do as ordered.

“I’m happy those two have made up.” Steeljaw whispered; making Fracture bite his lip to try not to laugh.

“Now, Underbite; how about you use that spike of yours on me…” Steeljaw looked hopeful.

“If you want your valve filled; you’ll have to use your fingers, ‘cos I called dibs.” Fracture began to crawl his way over to Underbite; who grinned at apparently having all of the others baring their valves for him.

“What?!” Steeljaw growled in frustration at being the mech on his own this time. He quickly did as suggested however, sliding a finger inside his valve while palming his spike with the other hand. Clampdown carefully licked up Thunderhoof’s array; not wanting to be told off.

“Hey, no need to be gentle. I can take it.” _Even though you’ve just been stretched wide open by a Chompazoid?_ Clampdown thought, not daring to voice that thought out loud. He began licking with more vigour, making the mob boss shiver. _I wonder if his tail is sensitive._ Clampdown pondered, before pulling away. He wrapped his mouth around the tail.

“None o’ that. It don’t rev me up in the…” Thunderhoof shrieked at the sensations. _Thought so._ Clampdown added; smirking around the tail. He continued working the tail; sucking on it and bobbing his head up and down. Thunderhoof moaned at the sensations; possibly wishing they were being performed on his spike.

“Yous… gonna clean me… yet?” Clampdown drew off, prompting a whine.

“You seemed to be enjoyin’ what I was doin’ though, Thunderhoof.” Clampdown smirked; glancing at the fluid that was leaking down the other mech’s array. _Doesn’t rev you up… my aft! You love it!_ He wouldn’t dare voice his thoughts, in case Thunderhoof turned on him.

“I asked yous to clean my valve. Can yous not follow orders?” Clampdown grinned; before leaning back in.

“Of course I can, Thunderhoof. Just checking you didn’t want me to play with your tail some more.” Clampdown licked up the fluid that leaked out before Thunderhoof could retort. Clampdown slid his tongue inside and that coaxed another moan out of the mob boss. He bobbed his head, prompting whines from the other mech. Thunderhoof shouted after a few more thrusts of Clampdown’s tongue and what he shouted made the other three still.

“Frag me!” Clampdown stopped; sliding his tongue out of the mob boss’ valve in shock.

“You sure, Thunderhoof?” Clampdown asked him.

“What do yous mean am I sure? Course I is!” Clampdown shivered; unable to believe what he was hearing. He carefully moved the tip of his spike to the other’s valve.

“If yous is teasing me, I…” Thunderhoof’s threat trailed off in a whine as the other’s spike slid inside him. Clampdown couldn’t believe it. _That must really be some strong stuff._ He thought, before starting to thrust. He wasn’t going to look a gift horse-bot in the mouth.

“Thunderhoof must be quick to forgive…” Fracture remarked.

“If you can actually think, then Ah’m doin’ somethin’ wrong.” Underbite slid his spike back into Fracture, making the mech under him squeal. Underbite grinned; a few more thrusts might get the bounty hunter to overload. Steeljaw whined just watching what was going on. He wanted a spike in him! He began moving the three fingers inside him; trying to draw an overload from his systems. Underbite’s thought had been right; a few more thrusts made Fracture scream in overload once more. He swiftly followed; roaring his completion. Thunderhoof shivered; wanting the bliss of release himself. Clampdown’s spike felt really small, but then again, he had just had Underbite inside him. Clampdown reached forward, tapping his shoulders with a claw.

“What?” Clampdown shuddered; apparently being on the edge of overload didn’t help Thunderhoof’s temper.

“Do ya want me to touch ya? It might help, ya know; since Underbite’s a lot bigger than I am.”

“Yous said somethin’ about not being able to self-service with those claws. No way! Pain don’t get me off; and yous better go back to that pace yous was doin’.” Clampdown had slowed his thrusts while talking to him and it was driving him crazy! Clampdown thrusted faster; hoping that Thunderhoof climaxed first. The last thing he wanted was for the mob boss to have another reason to be annoyed with him. Luckily; Clampdown felt the valve around his spike ripple and heard Thunderhoof shout. He gave up holding back and overloaded as well. If Steeljaw had been less revved up; he’d have been amused by the fact Clampdown was silent. He however, was desperately thrusting his fingers in and out of his valve; trying to overload.

“What’s the matter Steeljaw?” Underbite asked him, slowly pulling out of Fracture. The bounty hunter had been tighter than Thunderhoof; making Underbite ponder how many times the mob boss had played the submissive. Said bounty hunter had collapsed on his front; his arms having given up keeping him up. Underbite smirked; both at Fracture and at Steeljaw.

“Like me to help you with that?” Thunderhoof asked; hoping so. He wanted to spike somebot; and Steeljaw looked eager for it, if those three fingers in his valve were any indication.

“Come here.” Steeljaw growled out. Thunderhoof crawled over to him, not trusting his legs enough to stand up. Clampdown made his way over to Fracture, before tapping him with his claw.

“Care to spike me?” He asked, not trusting his body could handle Underbite yet. Fracture quickly pushed himself up.

“If you’d like. Can you get up from lying on your back easily?”

“Yeah. Did it earlier. Weren’t you watching?” Clampdown asked; a little annoyed.

“Was a bit busy having Steeljaw’s tongue licking my valve and swallowing his spike to take much notice of anything else. Lie on your back and spread your legs.” Clampdown did as instructed. He’d accepted Fracture’s explanation; the sight had made him run a little hot after all!

XxX

Steeljaw’s memory got a little fuzzy at that point; he could definitely remember getting on his hands and knees and raising his aft for Thunderhoof. _Why would I do that? I hate being in that pose!_ He thought, recalling some of the other scenes. He remembered Clampdown sucking on his tail, which was a bit weird; but felt good. He also had stroked both Thunderhoof’s tail and spike at the same time; while licking the mob boss’ array. He’d been impressed Thunderhoof didn’t overload from that combination of stimulations; it might have done him in! Steeljaw also remembered Underbite lying on his back while he’d rode that impressive spike. It made him flush when he glanced at the Chompazoid and saw that he hadn’t covered it up. Fracture had fragged him against the wall at one point too. Another memory came back to him; fully formed, and it made his spike sit up just thinking about it.

XxX

Steeljaw lay on the ground after the last overload. He wasn’t quite exhausted yet; probably could get one last overload out of his body. He’d have been impressed if his mind wasn’t so frazzled. He’d spiked and been spiked by each of the other four members of the pack and still had enough energy for another round. The other four did as well, based on the fact they were starting to stir.

“One more!” Underbite shouted; sounding a little too hyper.

“How? We’ve tried every possible pairing in every possible combination…” Fracture then realised what they hadn’t done yet.

“Is there a way we can lie that means we can all frag each other at the same time?” Thunderhoof pondered, scratching the back of his head.

“If not, Ah volunteer for the bottom.” Underbite lay back down and lifted his tail up.

“And who’s right on the top?” Clampdown asked, prompting the other three to share a look and shout at the same time.

“One, two, three, not it!” Clampdown whined; realising _he_ was going to be right on the top and getting only spike stimulation. The other three would get both a spike in their valve and their spike in somebot else’s valve.

“Any particular order in mind?” Steeljaw asked the others.

“I wanna spike you.” Fracture pointed at Steeljaw with a grin. Apparently; he’d enjoyed having the wolf-con against the wall.

“And Ah want you to spike me.” Underbite wagged his tail back and forth, also pointing a paw at Steeljaw. Clampdown grinned, thankful Thunderhoof wasn’t looking at him. He was going to get to spike the mob boss again. Steeljaw made his way over to Underbite and lined his spike up.

“You’re sure about this?”

“Course Ah’m sure. You fill me the most, almost like bein’ with another Chompazoid.” Steeljaw grinned; apparently, he was bigger than the other three. Underbite whined as he felt the wolf-con’s spike slide in. Fracture made his way over and lifted Steeljaw’s tail. The wolf-con stiffened, possibly because he wasn’t expecting somebot behind him. Fracture stroked Steeljaw’s back; relaxing him a little. He lined his spike up and slowly slid in. Steeljaw yelped; making him wonder if he’d hurt the other mech.

“You alright?”

“Of course. You’ll see why I reacted like that momentarily.” Steeljaw shivered. Fracture felt the head of a spike nudging his array and stiffened.

“Relax.” Fracture did so; remembering that he was going to be spiked as well. He felt the spike slide in and bit his lip to stop a scream. It felt too good. _None of us three are going to last long…_ He thought, before realising who was left. Clampdown. He’d have probably found it funny if he was more sober. Thunderhoof shouted and Fracture felt the mob boss’ spike twitch inside his valve.

“I’ve told yous before, quit fondling my tail!” Clampdown must have rubbed the outer edge of his claw against it.

“Ah don’t think you’ll ever admit it; but you _love_ having your tail stroked.” Underbite pointed out to the mob boss. Underbite knew he liked it when somebot stroked his own tail.

“Based on the fact his spike twitched…” Fracture started to say, but felt Thunderhoof’s hand cover his mouth.

“Don’t annoy me, or I’ll be rough with…” Thunderhoof shouted at that point. Fracture guessed Clampdown must have slid his spike inside.

“Uh… now what?” The crab like mech asked.

“Either we all move together or take it in turns.” Steeljaw pointed out. He began to slide out of Underbite’s valve; then slowly slide back in. Fracture took the pleased noises Underbite was making as his cue and began to slide out of Steeljaw. He felt the wolf-con’s tail twitch, like he wanted to wag it; but dared not. Fracture felt Thunderhoof’s spike beginning to slide out of him as he was sliding his own back inside Steeljaw. That felt… he couldn’t think well enough to come up with a word to describe it. He heard a whine from behind him and guessed Clampdown must have decided to move his spike out of Thunderhoof. He felt the spike inside him twitch and pondered if that meant the crab-mech was sliding it back in. The four of them had the rhythm now and began to increase the pace. Underbite shivered; apparently the pleased sounds of the other four were revving him up as well. The five of them suspected it might be one of the three in the middle that overloaded first and based on the increasingly loud cries coming from Fracture; it was probably going to be him. Fracture felt a particularly sharp thrust from Thunderhoof that touched something deep inside his valve and screamed. Steeljaw felt the spike twitching inside him, shooting transfluid and Thunderhoof felt the valve clamp on his spike. Steeljaw howled his own release and Thunderhoof shouted with his. Clampdown felt the mob boss’ valve clench around his spike and overloaded, once more shooting his load inside. Underbite roared, the feeling of transfluid shooting over the top of his valve bringing him overload as well.

XxX

Steeljaw didn’t remember much after that, but knew that he must have pulled out and lay down to recharge, as that would explain his current condition. He heard whines and complaints coming from the others and figured they must be awake now.

“The frag did Ah do last night…?” Underbite whined.

“The rest of the pack, presumably.” A voice spoke from behind all five of them. Steeljaw quickly covered his array with his tail. The others all put a hand over their spikes.

“Have fun last night, boss?” Airazor asked, grinning at the five of them.

“You two! It’s too early in the morning…” Fracture put his other hand on his head; feeling it pounding.

“Afternoon.” Divebomb retorted. The sun was already heading towards the horizon.

“You’ve been out of it all day.” Airazor told them.

“Must’ve been a good night!” Divebomb then noticed Thunderhoof was sitting with his back to them. He and Airazor had to try very hard not to laugh at the tail twitching above the mob boss’ rear.

“Don’t know why you five are covering yourselves.” Airazor grinned, a wicked edge to it.

“Yeah, considering we saw all five of you frag each other’s bolts off last night!” Divebomb’s comment got the desired reaction. All five of them felt their faces heat and their cheeks flush bright blue.

“You… saw that?” Steeljaw sounded worried.

“We saw you get on your hands and knees and lift your tail for all four of the others!” Steeljaw sincerely hoped not. He wasn’t to know Airazor and Divebomb were winding him up.

“We’ll leave you five to get cleaned up and try and remember what you all did last night.” Divebomb turned to walk off.

“Apart from each other that is!” Airazor said and both mini-cons ran away laughing. They’d have probably laughed harder if they realised Steeljaw was aroused by what he was remembering.

“Ew… I’m all sticky…” Fracture complained. The others grimaced when they checked their own arrays. They’d all noticed Thunderhoof’s tail as well; but decided not to comment. If the mob boss wanted to keep it covered up most of the time; it wasn’t their business.

“I think we’d best go take a cold shower and get cleaned up.” _While we try and patch together exactly what happened last night…_ Steeljaw added in his head. He had no desire to do that while unable to keep his arousal down.

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun writing the last scene. I believe the mini-cons _are_ of age; and are going to tease the other 5 about this for a while! A common fan-theory is Thunderhoof has a tail. I like it; so I gave him one as well. Clampdown got to be involved because he's the _only_ one of the larger pack members who _never_ gets intimate with anybot! Fracture might be getting at the fact he lost his virginity to Deadlock, but I'm not going to tell. I had to get 'dibs' and '1, 2, 3; not it' in there; the mini-cons had to have learned it from somewhere! Anyway… I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
